Así es la vida
by aguus
Summary: mi primer fic, espero que les guste :es un Harmione obvio jaja dejen reviews!


Ya habian pasado tantos años, tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos; la graduación, los mejores amigos, los sentimientos, la traicion, el amor, el casamiento, el divorcio y el casamiento otra vez... y lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado: mi hija Lily.

Sí, definitivamente pasé por muchas cosas, y ahora que vendría ?

Estaba preparado para todo, eso lo sabía, no le tenía miedo al futuro, pero si a lo mal que le puede causar a mi hija el divorcio con Ginny, lo último que hubiera querido en mi vida sería divorciarme otra vez; pero si las cosas no se dan como uno esperan que sean no hay otra salida.

Sí, los tres primeros años de casados habían sidos increíbles, en el segundo nació Lily y nos alegró la vida, pero ahora... Ya no era lo mismo, Ginny había estado actuando muy rara en los últimos cuatro meses, no me imaginé nunca lo que pudiera causar esa actitud, hasta que lo descubrí.

Exactamente hace seis semanas llene a casa temprano, demasiado temprano, Lily estaba en el jardín de infantes y no volvería hasta dentro de unas horas. Siligiosamente fui hasta mi habitación para sorprender a Gin, cuando todo pasó...

FLASH BACK

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, y ví lo que nunca hubiese deseado ver: mi esposa, en mi cama, con otro hombre... Y no cualquier hombre, un gran amigo, compañero de la escuela, una gran persona que me estaba traicionando; nunca lo hubiese imaginado de él, tal vez de otros sí, pero no de Neville Longbotton. Ya nada podría ser peor, luego llegaron las excusas y los perdones, miles y miles.

-Fue un desliz, un error, una aventura sin sentido, lo siento tanto Harry!-me decía Ginny entre lágrimas- por favor perdoname...

-Qué te perdone? Acaso tu oyes lo que dices Ginny?-estaba furioso, me sentía totalmente traicionado- y tú no tienes nada para decir? eres un hipócrita Neville.

Este último estaba con la cabeza mirando el suelo, sin decir una palabra, se sentía confundido y más aún al oir las palabras de Ginny.

-Y-y-yo... no se que decirte Harry, la amo sabes? y no puedo pedirte perdón por algo que disfrute, lo único que lamento son las circunstancias-

-Vete-

-Disculpa?-Neville no había entendido bien porque Harry lo había dicho muy bajo.

-Que te vayas de mi casa, YA!- repitió enojado- vete antes de que venga Lily y le tenga que explicar algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo!

Y me fui hacia la biblioteca, no podía soportar estar con esas personas, lo habían traicionado...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Todavía no habían decidido que hacer ni Harry ni Ginny, lo último que querían era lastimar a su hija, así que intentaron seguir juntos por un tiempo hasta encontrar la forma de explicarle todo a una pequeña de casi dos años.

Una noche me encontraba yo paseando por el jardín cuando de pronto veo una silueta que se mueve entre los arbustos, precavido tomé la varita que se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y despacio me dirigí hacia el lugar donde había visto la sombra. Casi más me muero de un susto cuando veo que era nada más ni nada menos que una lechuza, vi que traía una carta, la tomé preguntándome si era para alguien de la casa o simplemente se había perdido el animal. En la parte de afuera estaba escrita mi dirección así que la abrí, en ese momento no pensé que podría haber sido para Ginny o para la cocinera o el jardinero o el que sea, hasta que la abrí y la leí:

_Mi Amor,_

_Te escribo para que sepas que estoy bien, encontré un buen lugar en el que podremos vivir, faltan algunos retoques pero estoy seguro que de eso te encargarás; por favor no estés preocupada por Harry, no soporto que te pongas a llorar cada vez que estamos por hacer el amor. Por eso se me ocurrió un plan: quiero que tú y Lily se escapen lo más pronto posible y se vengan conmigo! Sé que te gustará la idea porque se te ha escapado alguna que otra palabra. _

_Espero que todo salga bien y quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar con vos para todo, porque eres la mujer que siempre soñe, la única que me hace disfrutar del amor y con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

_Respondeme rápido, no dejes que me preocupe!_

_El que te ama con locura,_

_Neville._

No lo podía creer, estaba peor y más traicionado que cuando los descubrí, pero esto ya era demasiado. Planeaba escaparse con él? Y con mi hija??

Por supuesto que no, eso no lo iba a permitir, como que me llamo Harry Potter.

Después de dar tantas vueltas en la biblioteca, llamé al mayordomo, Saimons, para que le avisé a Ginny que necesitaba hablar con ella. A los diez minutos tocó la puerta y la hice entrar.

-Hace un rato estaba paseando por el jardín y encontré una lechuza con una carta, sabes Ginn?

-A-así? Y que decía Harry?

-Mmh, mejor léela tú y me dices que tal- saqué de mi bolsillo un pergamino y se lo tiré en las manos.

Durante unos segundos de silencio, la pelirroja leía la carta con la cara completamente blanca, cuando terminó, no sabía que decir.

-Y-y-yo te puedo explicar Harry...

-Qué me vas a explicar? Que te vas a escapar con él, que me vas a sacar a mi hija, ESO ME VAS A EXPLICAR ?


End file.
